Los cambios de la vida
by Gushu
Summary: Kushina tiene que aceptar que su gran amiga ha tomado una importante decisión para su vida, pero los peligros aguardan en todos lados. Para el grupo de las "Hermanitas Naranja", no es muy de lo que hago normalmente. Puede tener Spoilers, pero ni idea.


**Primero, un llamado a la solidaridad, lean las reglas, chicos, y cúmplanlas, honestamente me molesta seguir leyendo fics que las rompen (de hecho, casi todo lo que leo lo hace), yo nunca reporto porque no me parece algo tan importante, solo es una molestia, pero en serio, no cuesta nada, otros no pensaran lo mismo que yo (y no, la pagina no permite songfics de canciones reales, copiar obras literarias que no estén en el dominio público, ni escenas de sexo explicito, si es que entendí bien lo que dice, que otros lo hagan no significa que ustedes deban copiarlos).**

**Ahora bien, ¿qué diablos es esto?, ¿un fic romántico?, si, un fic romántico, ¿con personajes que no conoces bien?, si, con personajes que no conozco bien, ¿estabas borracho?, define borracho. Resulta que hay un grupo por ahí llamado "Hermanitas Naranja" que hacen fics de Minato y Kushina, y por alguna razón, creo que por algo, un cumpleaños o no sé qué, decidí hacer un fic ya que estaban reuniendo historias, yo no hago cosas románticas, no manejo cosas con las que no me siento cómodo, pero bueh, era un reto para mí mismo, y salió esto, no es una obra maestra, no estoy muy orgulloso de la misma, y por confusiones con las personas de ese grupo, lleva un tiempo en mi compu sin ser subido a ningún lado, pero es lo que hay. Y ya que la obra se aleja de lo que normalmente hago, decidí de paso tirar mensajes para el público masivo que por razones que desconozco, lee historias románticas (a mi mucho no me van). Espero no romper las reglas haciéndolo (por favor, avisen y edito).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: No me gusta ponerlas, vos lee, después te quejas, puede que tenga Spoilers, pero depende de por donde vayas, yo me spoilee haciéndolo.**

— ¿Acaso hablas en serio? —preguntó Kushina, realmente no podía comprender la decisión de su amiga.

—Si —respondió Mikoto firmemente—. Voy a casarme.

**Los cambios de la vida**

Hace bastante tiempo ya que Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha poseen una gran amistad, pese a formar parte de clanes diferentes, e incluso provenir de diferentes aldeas, una relación armada por el respeto y el compañerismo.

Por eso para la chica pelirroja, la joven Uzumaki, esto no tenía sentido, sabía que Mikoto era una soñadora, ¿pero arruinar totalmente su vida como ninja para convertirse en una simple ama de casa? Qué locura.

—Deberías pensarlo mejor —intenta convencerla, aunque sabe que si la Uchiha se obstina, no tendrá resultado.

—Ya lo he pensado lo suficiente.

—Fugaku no es para ti, no te merece, es alguien demasiado serio, no sabe lo que es vivir de verdad.

—Entonces yo se lo enseñare.

—No intentes justificarte.

—Ya es hora de sentar cabeza —continúo la Uchiha sabiamente—. ¿Y que pasara contigo y Minato?

— ¿Qué? —Kushina se puso loca en ese momento—. ¿Por qué lo sacas a él en este momento?

—Se llevan bien, y aun no has respondido a la invitación para salir que te hizo hace como un mes por lo que recuerdo.

—Eso es asunto mío —Kushina no podía evitar sonrojarse, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace bastante tiempo ya.

Secuestrada por Ninjas de Kumogakure, interesados en el terrible poder que se oculta dentro de ella, lo único que pudo hacer para intentar que alguien la encontrara, fue dejar cabellos suyos detrás, deseando que alguien reconociera ese color rojo que ella tanto odiaba en ese momento, y que la había marcado en su infancia.

Solo una persona pudo hacerlo, Minato Namikaze, ese flacucho afeminado que las demás chicas adoraban, pero que él las dejaba pasar, aquel que no solo la salvó, sino que hizo que comenzara a amar su propio cabello, que odiaba tanto hasta ese momento.

—Quiero que seas una de mis damas de honor —le dijo Mikoto a Kushina quitándola de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, pero sabes que no es posible —sonrió Kushina—. Es una boda Uchiha, y no aceptarían a alguien que no sea de su clan.

—Tonterías, Fugaku estará a cargo en muy poco tiempo, y un detalle así no es nada.

Kushina no se sintió bien desde que empezó la boda, para los Uchiha no era un problema que hubiera invitados, ¿pero que una de las damas de honor no sea del clan?, un insulto sin lugar a dudas. Pero no eran solo los ojos de los demás del clan lo que la molestaban. Era el hecho de la boda en sí, ¿tanto puede el amor como para atarse de esa forma?, y encima, en medio del público, se encontraba Minato. Y aunque no lo viera en todo momento, Kushina sabía que sus ojos no iban dirigidos a los novios, al menos no la mayoría del tiempo.

La boda se completó sin problemas. Kushina seguía sintiéndose mal, pero se sintió extraña al ver a su gran amiga. Realmente estaba feliz. Y por primera vez desde que estaba allí, sonrió de verdad.

A la noche, y luego de despedirse de la pareja, Kushina se marchó, tenía mucho en que pensar. Notó los ojos de Minato que la miraban antes de que él también se marchara, pero los ignoró.

No llegó a salir de la parte de la aldea habitada por el clan Uchiha, cuando sintió algo, una extraña presencia, una emoción negativa.

Mito le había mencionado algo de eso, pero no lo había entendido bien, sabía que era por el Kyubi de alguna forma. Podía sentir las cargas negativas cercanas a ella.

Avanzó entre las casas, ya todos estarían yendo a dormir en esos momentos, y no era conveniente que alguien la encontrara, pero no podía quedarse quieta, algo malo podría pasar.

No se sorprendió mucho cuando notó que las emociones se iban moviendo hacia la casa de su amiga y su reciente esposo, ya esto no parecía algo normal.

Escuchó un ruido detrás, y se puso en posición de pelea lo más rápidamente posible, frenando un puñetazo de un misterioso sujeto encapuchado. No se podía ver su rostro, y parecía una gigantesca sombra negra.

Kushina dio un salto hacia atrás y arrojó unos Kunais, pero su recién llegado enemigo los esquivó sin problemas, y, colocando las manos en el suelo, movió la tierra que aprisiono una de las piernas de Kushina en el aire, arrojándola al suelo.

El sujeto la encerró aun más, pero no parecía dispuesto a matarla, y avanzó hacia la casa. No llegó a ver la explosión del clon que había capturado en vez de la verdadera Kushina. Y mucho menos el certero golpe cargado con Chakra que esta le dio por atrás.

—_Mátalo_ —resonó una voz en su cabeza.

—No molestes ahora.

Kushina se preparó para investigar el cuerpo caído, pero este se derritió frente a sus ojos, no dejando nada detrás, ¿un jutsu?, no, había muerto, sea quien sea el que estaba causando esto, no quería ser detectado.

Una explosión en la casa continua la sacó de sus pensamientos, era obvio que otros habían continuado el ataque.

Se apuró lo más que pudo, y en medio del boquete, mientras la casa se prendía fuego, notó a Mikoto y Fugaku dormidos, seguramente presas de un Genjutsu, y a varios sujetos encapuchados como el anterior.

—Malditos —pensó Kushina, pero antes de que ingresara, alguien más lo hizo, Minato.

Con rápidos movimientos, el Ninja esquivaba los ataques de sus oponentes, y los vencía sin demasiados problemas, ni siquiera necesitaba usar Jutsus, pero no era por confianza, no quería lastimar a los Uchiha por accidente.

Parecía que Minato tenía todo ganado, cuando uno de los sujetos agarró a Mikoto, y puso el Kunai en su cuello.

—Quédate donde estas —dijo con una voz siniestra sin sentimientos—. O ella muere.

— ¿Qué lograras con eso? —gritó Minato.

—La misión, mi vida no es importante más allá de eso, pero sumare otra victoria más.

Otro de los Ninjas empezó a realizar sellos que Kushina detectó fácilmente, iba a utilizar un jutsu de fuego contra Minato, por la espalda.

No podía intervenir, si lo hacía, Mikoto moriría, pero si no, Minato también, y además, era poco probable que no mataran a la Uchiha de todas formas, no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces notó algo, un hecho curioso, y se movió rápidamente.

Una gigantesca bola de fuego estuvo a punto de impactar contra Minato, cuando Kushina llegó rápidamente, arrojándolo lejos, cayendo encima de él, parte de su cuerpo se quemó por esto, pero no importa, sanaría rápido por sus cualidades especiales.

Con un rápido movimiento, cadenas de Chakra salieron de su brazo, y arrojaron al suelo al agresor, que desapareció al igual que el otro contra el que había peleado anteriormente.

—Tonta, ahora la Uchiha morirá —el ninja se preparó para asesinar a su rehén, cuando sintió un terrible calor, y la soltó mientras su mano izquierda se quemaba—. ¿Qué truco es este?

—Katon, jutsu de cuerpo incandescente —dijo Mikoto, levantándose, mientras el vapor manaba de su cuerpo. Tal como Kushina había visto en la señal, su amiga no estaba realmente inconsciente.

—No, no me tocaras —el ninja empezó a armar sellos de una técnica del elemento agua, cuando cayó al suelo, al igual que sus demás compañeros que aun seguían ahí.

—Me sorprende que creyeran que los Uchiha caeríamos tan fácil en un simple Genjutsu —dijo Fugaku tras levantarse, mientras en sus ojos, el Sharingan resplandecía—. Gracias por su ayuda, Minato Namikaze, y Kushina Uzumaki, pero no fue necesario. Nos encargaremos de la investigación del hecho por nuestra propia cuenta.

A Kushina le molestó un poco la voz de este, tan seca y centrada, no iba para nada con el esposo que le hubiera deseado a su amiga. Notó que los demás cuerpos iban desapareciendo tal como los anteriores, sería difícil saber quien había armado el ataque.

—Me estas aplastando.

Kushina bajó la mirada, y vio que se encontraba encima de Minato, y que solo unos pocos centímetros separaban su rostro del de él. Se puso roja, para luego separarse rápidamente.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo Minato.

—Tonto, seguro hubieras encontrado alguna forma, siempre lo haces.

—No lo creo esta vez.

Kushina se quedó con mala cara unos segundos, y todavía roja, volvió a hablar—. Si.

— ¿Si qué? —preguntó Minato extrañado.

—Sí, que saldré contigo, pero no te ilusiones, además, ahora estamos a mano por lo de salvarme.

— ¿No era que podía salvarme solo?

Kushina no respondió, aunque el color de su piel seguía siendo como el de un tomate.

—Se que fuiste tú —dijo Hiruzen Sarutobi—. ¿Acaso creerías que no reconocería las actitudes de tu grupo?

La sala era oscura, Danzō Shimura solo se encontraba sentado, su rostro totalmente impávido.

—No estoy obligado a responder.

—Lo que haces no es correcto, lo sabes, he dejado que continues con tus métodos aunque no los comparta, pero no quiero otro incidente por el estilo.

—Alguien te acompañara hacia la puerta, "Hokage".

—No te preocupes, me iré solo.

Danzō observó mientras la figura de Hiruzen desaparecía por la puerta. Si, los Uchiha habían demostrado ser muy capaces, pero ya tendría tiempo para seguir con sus objetivos, mucho tiempo.

FIN.


End file.
